


Belated

by Aeneid



Series: OkiKagu Month [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Blow Jobs, Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/M, Hiding, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeneid/pseuds/Aeneid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sougo is jealous that Kondo Isao gets cake for this year while he got nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belated

**Author's Note:**

> We had a bit of celebration over at Tumblr last September for OkiKagu Month.
> 
> For Day 4, the prompt was "Kondo-san’s birthday".
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama. It belongs to Sorachi Hideaki.

On the day of Kondo Isao’s birthday, a familiar girl clad in a trademark red China dress made her way to the halls of the Shinsengumi compound, carrying a rather huge white box. Ignoring Okita’s taunts and provocations, she made her way to the main room of the compound and slid the door open with so much force using her foot that the sliding door nearly got unhinged from the panel. “Gorilla.” She called, looking at him intensely.

“Y-y-yes, China-san…?” he had never seen the Yorozuya girl look at him with a dark look on her face and wondered if he had done something to offend her. Kondo Isao hoped not, as that would make him lose points in front of Shimura Otae, who was slowly but surely warming up to him. “C-can I help you with anything?”

She set down the box. “Special delivery from  _anego_.” The female Amanto announced, causing both Hijikata, who was sitting beside Kondo, and Okita, who had followed Kagura inside the main room, to gape at her. The commander of the Shinsengumi, on the other hand, was crying tears of joy at the thought of his beloved giving him a gift. And on his birthday even!

“T-t-t-t-t-t-thank you, China-san!!!” the eldest man in the room was about to give her a bear hug when Okita Sougo pulled China’s arm, causing Kondo to fall down on the tatami. “S-Sougo! What was that for?!”

When the sandy-haired police officer did not reply, Kagura shook her arm away from his grip and pointed at the box. “Chocolate cake from  _anego_. Don’t worry, she asked me to do it, so it’s safe to eat.” She said the second sentence hastily as to reassure all of them in the room that the food was edible and free from possible food poisoning scenarios.

“You bake now, China-san?” asked Kondo.

“I’m a Yorozuya member. I perform odd jobs for anyone who needs help.” She shrugged. “Anyway, enjoy the cake.” As if in a hurry, she marched out of the room, only to be followed by Sougo.

“Stop stalking me, sadist.” She said monotonously.

“You gave cake to Kondo-san for his birthday.”

“Not me, but  _anego_ —” she started, though she had been unable to finish her sentence when Sougo grabbed her left wrist and led her to an empty room. “What the hell is your problem, dragging me around?!” she had been past committing acts of violence when she had reached the age of eighteen, and despite provocations from the Shinsengumi First Division Captain, she still kept her temper in check. A lady, after all, never loses her temper, even if she had this urge to punch the annoying person right in the face.

“What the hell is  _your_  problem, baking a cake for  _him_?”

“It was a request. What did you want  _me_  to do, decline  _anego_?!” she asked him through gritted teeth.

He ignored her. “You give him a present, and not even a single cake on  _my birthday_?”

She rolled her eyes. “Blame the author. She went on a vacation on the month of your birthday and had no time to write your birthday fanfiction this year because she prioritized a lot of things, so sucks to be you.” Kagura reminded him, rubbing more salt to the wound in his heart. It was blasphemy, really, for the author not to write a birthday fanfiction for him.

And he thought he was her favorite character out of all of them in the series! How dare she deprive him of the satisfaction of bullying and making out with China this year? It was madness, the thought of him getting  _nothing_  for his birthday, except for a measly ‘happy birthday, Okita Sougo-kun!’ message on the blog.

“What, do I wait for another year before I get my birthday fic?” he asked sarcastically. “Obviously, this fic is all about Kondo-san’s birthday.”

Kagura shrugged. “Maybe.”

“Sougo! China-san! Let’s have cake!!!” Kondo Isao’s happy voice filled the hallway of the room they were at.

“Come on, let’s go.” He grumbled, making his way to the sliding doors, hoping that the cake would at least taste decent.

What he didn’t expect was for her to suddenly yank him back and body slam him to the tatami. Before he could even ask her why she had done that, she left him breathless by closing in her lips against his. His head started reeling at the fact that she was  _kissing_   _him_ ,  _straddling him_  even, and her deft fingers were unbuttoning the dress shirt he wore. Kagura pulled back and trailed her lips down to his neck before biting on his left shoulder, causing him to scream.

“Shhh.” She tsked at him, azure-colored eyes glaring. “We’re gonna get caught.”

“Sougo?” both teenagers froze at the sound as footsteps made its way closer to the hallway of the room they were occupied in. “China-san?”

At this, Sougo used his elbow to prop himself up and probably try to hide in one of the closets inside the room when he noticed that the Amanto was slowly unbuckling his belt. Before he could even yell at her, she gave him a look that said, “GO AHEAD.” Glaring angrily at her, he had no choice but to keep silent, all the while hoping that Kondo Isao wouldn’t enter this room and catch both of them in the most awkward position ever.

“Yamazaki! Have you seen Sougo?” just their luck, Kondo-san and the  _jimi_  stood outside of the room they were in. before he could gesture to her that they had to at least hide for the meantime, the girl clad in a China dress had managed to pull down his boxers and was now holding the shaft of his manhood with her right hand. Seeing him widen his eyes made her smirk as she bent down and slowly swirled her tongue on the smooth head.  He nearly lost it when her tongue began teasing him, torturing him, making him give away their position, and with that, the policeman was forced to bite on the cravat hanging loosely from his neck.

No words were shared between, for a single sound would mean getting found out, pants down and all (literally), while the other would be condemned for doing such lewd acts.  Still, it did not stop China from continuing on with her work, as she was now sucking the head gently, her right hand wrapped around his shaft, moving up and down at the same time. He kept his sanity in check, only giving away a low grunt whenever the pleasure became unbearable. She was a tease, this stupid female Amanto; just when he was about to come, she stopped to look up at him, nuzzle at his neck, then go back to doing what she was doing earlier  _as if nothing happened._  It irritated and amused him at the same time , truth be told.

“No, I haven’t. Maybe he went out? He’s usually out by this time of the day.” Said Yamazaki.

“Ah, I see. Guess we’ll just leave cake for him later.” He gave out a hearty laugh. “Join us for an afternoon snack, Yamazaki! China-san brought cake, and she said it was a special order from Otae-san!” footsteps were heard once more, and as soon those disappeared, Okita grabbed both the sides of the Yorozuya girl’s head and forced her face towards his pelvis before pushing her away from him quickly. Kagura opened her eyes to glare at him as what he did nearly made her gag.

“Oi, do it properly. You started this, so you’d better finish it nicely.” Upon his smug tone, she rolled her eyes, but fastened her pace. Sougo moaned both in pain and pleasure as Kagura softly bit on the head while her right hand slid up and down, gripping on his manhood rather tightly. He yelped in pain at her teasing bites, but would soon recover the pain as pleasure took control of his body. Before Sougo could even yell at her to pull away, he had already reached his peak and came on her mouth. Seconds later, when he felt that she was about to back off, he placed a hand on the back of her neck to prevent her from getting away as he kneeled in front of her. When Kagura stilled, Sougo began thrusting his hips at her, his hands still at the back of her head, moaning all the while. It felt different, his manhood inside her mouth; he was careful not to thrust too deep as he might end up with vomit all over the lower part of his body, and he had to make sure that his pace was fast enough that he would be able to do what he had in mind.

 Minutes later, after a furious set of shallow thrusting against her mouth, he had came harder than before, his essence overflowing and dripping down her mouth, staining the tatami mat. As he tried to calm the beating of his heart, China licked the come from the sides of her mouth, tasting every bit of him, savoring it as much as she could.

“Happy?” she asked quietly.

“Very.” At this, he gave her a quick kiss on the lips and began fixing himself to try and at least look presentable. “Let’s go get that cake.”

“Great idea. I’m still hungry.” Unknown to Okita, Kagura was grinning rather sadistically, her mind, for once, on other things aside from food.

She couldn’t wait to get started on that cake.

Eat the cake off all over Okita Sougo, that is.


End file.
